On Tour
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Tom is away on tour and Giovanna is missing him! Based on a prompt from Tumblr! Tiovanna! XD


**A/N: So this was written because an anon on Tumblr requested it so I hope that you all like it! It's not particularly original or great but I hope you enjoy it, at least a little! :P**

* * *

I sighed to myself sadly as I sat down at the large dining room table, alone. I set my dinner down on the table and started to eat it. I looked around the room as I ate and sighed again when I realised how big and empty it looked without all of the guitars hanging on the walls and without Tom here. Tom Fletcher, my husband, had been on tour, with his band McFly, for just over a month now. We had been together for just over ten years, and married for one, so I was used to him going on tour but it didn't make it any easier. The tours usually lasted about two months, sometimes longer, and it was very difficult for Tom and I to be apart for so long. Tom could sometimes come home in between shows but there was usually no point as he had another show the next day so there could be months between Tom and I seeing each other. I usually went on tour with him for at least part of the tour but I had to stay at home this time because I had a writing deadline that I had to meet and I wasn't even close to finishing yet. I was in a particularly bad mood that day because Tom had not called me for a while. He usually called me roughly every other day when he was on tour but he hadn't called for three days now and I was really starting to miss him. I had been keeping myself busy with writing and seeing friends but that only kept me preoccupied for so long, before I started to miss Tom again. I finished up my dinner quickly, not wanting to sit by myself for much longer. I washed the dishes quickly and walked into the living room, turning the TV on. I should have done some more writing but since I'd been doing it all day I didn't have the patience, and I was too tired to think about it anyway. Marvin strutted into the room, meowing at me loudly as I sat down on the sofa. I smiled to myself and picked him up, stroking him. He started to purr as he settled down on my lap and closed his eyes.

"Someone's missing their daddy." I murmured, as Marvin snuggled into me, demanding attention. I focused my attention on the sitcom that was on TV but found myself too tired to concentrate. I yawned and decided that instead of going upstairs to bed I may as well sleep on the sofa, since Marv was already comfortable on my lap. I rested my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

"Gi?" I heard a very familiar voice call loudly. I opened my eyes slowly, my neck aching from sleeping in an awkward position. I looked down to see that Marv was not on my lap any more. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a bit more.

"Gi?" I heard Tom's voice call again. I frowned to myself as I stood up from the sofa. I walked into the corridor to see Tom standing in the hall, wearing baggy jeans, a loose t-shirt and his beanie.

"Oh my god," I said happily. I ran up to Tom and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Tom chuckled adorably and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me lovingly. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, grinning at him and pressing a peck to his lips. Tom smiled at me.

"I missed you." He said simply, shrugging. I smiled and kissed him again. I unwrapped my legs from Tom's waist and he set me on the ground.

"I thought you were in Newcastle." I said, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"I was," He said, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking into my eyes. "The lads are still up there."

"Why the hell did you come all the way down here?" I asked, surprised.

"I already said," He said. "I missed you... and Fletch said I could go back up later tomorrow." Tom stroked my cheek and I grinned at him.

"I really missed you." I said, looking into Tom's eyes. Tom kissed me quickly before smiling at me.

"Good," He said triumphantly and I giggled. "Tour's no fun without you. The lads got annoyed because I was moping, apparently." I laughed and Tom smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've had a crap time, here by myself. Got a bit of writing done though."

"Good," Tom said again as he tucked my hair behind my ear again. "I love you."

"Love you too." I replied, smiling. I heard a quiet noise from behind me and I turned around to see Marv walking into the hall.

"Ah hello Marv." Tom cooed as Marvin rushed towards him and Tom picked him up. Marv started purring as Tom scratched behind his ears.

"I missed you boy." Tom said as he cuddled Marv against his chest.

"Well he definitely missed his daddy." I said as I stroked Marvin's stomach. Tom chuckled to himself and looked down at me lovingly.

"This is much better than being on tour." Tom said before pressing his lips to mine for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't very long or in depth but I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Kate xxx **


End file.
